


☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·03

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·03

by：银鱼罐头

\- 

“求求你，不要。” 

蔡徐坤今天将这辈子拿来乞求的话都说尽了，他此刻只想埋进什么地方崩溃大哭一场，却不得不因为身处的坏境而拼了命压抑自己，像只待宰的兔子般在三人中间颤抖瑟缩着。范丞丞本就贴在蔡徐坤身后，此刻正伸了手去搂他胳膊，一副亲昵模样凑到人耳边。

“哥哥还这么天真吗，认为动动嘴就能放过你了？”

蔡徐坤此刻正深陷欲望之中，从体内源源不断传来的挤压与摩擦让他膝盖发软，噬人的快感从下身直抵头顶，仿佛不将他这幅已经极度敏感的身子玩坏就决不罢休。范丞丞感受着怀里颤动的瘦弱身体，火上浇油般拿手掌捏上他腰窝，嘴唇寻着蔡徐坤位于脖颈的敏感皮肤吻了上去。

“啊…”

浑身上下都被侵犯的感觉已经快逼疯了他，被完全掌握弱点的蔡徐坤轻吟出声，含满情潮涌动的嗓音在四周嘈杂人声中显得突兀又渺小。蔡徐坤后知后觉紧张地抿住了唇，生怕自己一个不小心理智崩断，就在人群中浪叫起来。

朱正廷看着范丞丞肆无忌惮撩拨的样子微微皱眉，朝他贴拢了些出声提醒。

“丞丞，正事。”

范丞丞张口在蔡徐坤白玉般的后颈吮出个红痕，这才面无表情地退开了些，语气淡漠冲他下了残忍的命令。

“自己去后台，珠子上有定位，别想着逃跑了。”

蔡徐坤觉得自己心脏快要停跳了，无法释放的欲望让他随时都处在神经紧绷呼吸紊乱的状态，这样子别说表演，他能否穿过攒动的人流去到后台都说不准。黄明昊往旁侧迈了一步，示意着给他让出去路。蔡徐坤被口罩包裹的唇颤动得更加剧烈，他抱着最后的希望抬眼看向黄明昊，像只被丢弃的宠物般试图寻求一丝庇护。

却只得到黄明昊一个戏谑的目光。

蔡徐坤灰暗了神色垂下头去，双臂紧紧怀揣在胸口前边，努力维持着正常的姿势艰难踏出第一步，比起身体上的折磨，他更加承受不住的是，来自昔日他最好同伴的侮辱。蔡徐坤不知道他们之间为何会变成现今这个样子，自从一年前他拒绝了黄明昊的表白，却因为独自买醉被朱正廷从酒吧捞走后，事情一夜之间就都变了。

蔡徐坤单薄脆弱的背影逐渐被人群吞没，继而消失无踪，三人自始至终没有移开目光，一言不发站在原地。朱正廷兀自回忆着刚刚所看到的情景，和当初他离开自己时决绝的背影是那么不同，这次蔡徐坤不可能再跑得掉了。

那些就连黄明昊他们都不知道的事，怎么可能当做没发生过呢。朱正廷轻轻抿直了唇角，在脑海中拼凑着从半年前就开始环环相扣的四角关系。不得不说，黄明昊和范丞丞对于蔡徐坤的感情实在是太好利用，哪怕明知不会有回头路，也毫不犹豫答应了自己。

朱正廷笑着的眼底透出些悲意，他迄今为止对黄明昊两人撒的谎，和在背后作出的一切计划，都是蔡徐坤逼他的，自己所体会过的绝望，一定要让他尽数尝遍。

-

蔡徐坤被胶带和绒线束缚住的性器已经到了崩溃边缘，深埋进尿道的细针给了他被硬物破坏着的刺激感觉，疼痛中带着难以名状的快意，仅仅是几十米的路程，便已经耗光他全身力气。蔡徐坤剧烈喘息着，用仅剩的意念支撑着自己挤出嘈杂人流，随即贴上冰冷墙壁努力让大脑保持清醒。蔡徐坤看着近在咫尺的安全通道，心里无法抑制地升起逃跑的欲望。

“干什…唔唔！”

蔡徐坤刚刚站直了身体，便被人从身后困住双手，拿沾染了些许湿润液体的布料捂住口鼻。蔡徐坤脑中警铃大作，慌乱中奋力挣扎起来，却在下一秒就整个人失去意识，四肢乏力地向前倒去。

不知过了多久，当蔡徐坤再醒来时，发觉自己手腕被绕至脑后，用细绳束在一起系挂在什么上边，让他不能离开分毫。双眼被黑布紧紧缠住了，背脊贴着的是冰凉墙壁，唯独堪堪踩住地面的双脚能自由活动。

“黄…明昊？”

蔡徐坤失去视觉，对于身体的触碰就更为敏感，体内已经温热的珠子依旧在兢兢业业运转着，丝毫不考虑他此刻处境。蔡徐坤喘息着试探问道，却没有回应。就在他酝酿片刻准备大声呼救的瞬间，外套突然被人用力拉开了，露出里面痕迹斑驳的赤裸身体，乳头上还吸附着两个造型淫靡的，一看便知是情趣用品的小东西。

身前那人停住了动作，蔡徐坤能感受到一束灼热目光自他裸露的皮肤舔舐而过，随即那人饶有兴致地冲他吹了声口哨。蔡徐坤急促地喘息一声，心顿时沉到最底。

“……你是谁？”

回答他的只有一双抚上自己胸口的干燥温热的手，蔡徐坤本就敏感的乳尖此刻已经完全红肿，那人却毫不在意用蛮力将乳贴拨了下来。蔡徐坤呜咽一声，弓起背脊不自禁向后缩去，坚实墙壁却让他退无可退，只得敞开了胸口迎接那人粗糙指腹的蹂躏。

娇嫩殷红的乳头被人揉捏变形，另一只手早已按捺不住绕过腰后探进他臀缝之中，蔡徐坤用尽了力气扭动抗拒着，哪怕他在三人面前早已没有丝毫尊严，也绝不能接受被脸也未曾看到的陌生人强奸。那人仿佛被他躲避的动作搞得有些不耐了，收回手便一拳砸在他腹部，蔡徐坤几乎是作呕地差一点就失去意识，痛得想要努力埋下头蜷缩起来，可他能做的只是无力地垂挂着，再也不能动弹。

当他自暴自弃放空了大脑时，却听到旁边传来一点响动，仿佛是什么器械组装的声音。竟然不止一人，蔡徐坤抬起头，虽然被蒙住了眼目不能视，却还是下意识朝声音传来的地方望去，接着他便陷入了呆滞之中。

他听到了快门的声音。

每当蔡徐坤以为自己所遭遇的痛苦已经是极限时，总有令他更加绝望的事接踵而至。

身前那人趁蔡徐坤失去力气的空隙，已经将他松松挂在腰间的运动裤整个褪下，露出微微鼓胀的小腹和被黏住的涨得发紫的性器。蔡徐坤几乎是空白了好几秒，才猛然间反应过来，自己正浑身赤裸，以无比淫荡的姿态暴露在镜头之中。

蔡徐坤哭了，泪水几乎将布条整个浸湿，但没有人关注。

那人捞住蔡徐坤膝窝将他一条腿屈膝抬起，自己则蹲下身去，燥热的手掌在他鼓胀的小腹轻轻旋转抚弄着，继而猛然间往下一按。蔡徐坤表情扭曲地高仰起头痛叫出声。那人自鼻间发出声嘲弄的嗤笑，似在鄙夷他竟在身体中藏着这种东西。两根手指插入他后穴中便毫不停留开始了挖弄。

被镜头锁定的强烈感觉令蔡徐坤拼尽全力维持着理智，他死死咬住下唇，直至口中出现了铁锈味道也不曾松开。那人终是寻摸到了线头，双指夹住后一点点向穴口拖动而去，蔡徐坤额头汗珠一颗颗砸落，剧烈又耻辱的快感一波波侵袭着大脑，燃烧吞噬他所剩无几的清醒。

那人还嫌不够刺激般，抬手将他性器上的胶带缓慢撕下，硬挺的欲望在空气中颤动着，他捏住吐露在铃口外的细线，将细针一点点拔出了。蔡徐坤终究是克制不住，张口吟叫出声。当体内的所有东西都被一一清理出来时，那人却突然扯开束缚住他性器根部的绒线，蔡徐坤混乱的大脑支配着他仰头尖叫，几乎是立刻就射了出来。

眼前是片片白光，蔡徐坤还未从释放的余韵中回过神来，便被人揽住双腿整个人凌空抱起，当硕大火热的熟悉东西进入身体时，蔡徐坤终于崩溃了。

无论是失去视觉，还是被镜头注视的感受，都无限放大蔡徐坤心中的耻辱与绝望，而令他更加恐惧的是，自己竟然从中得到了快感。他此刻清楚意识到自己的身体究竟发生了怎样的变化，而这一切，都要拜他们所赐。当蔡徐坤脑中浮现出那三人的面孔时，心底却无比盼望着他们的出现。

“…救我…”

此刻正抱住蔡徐坤喘息着在他体内顶弄的人，听见耳边传来的无意识哭泣低语，动作微微一顿，随后更加用力搂紧了他挺腰直直抵到最深处。蔡徐坤早已被蹂躏得烂熟的肉道轻易就接纳裹紧了他，腰部下意识以习惯的姿势迎合着，听着蔡徐坤被自己操出破碎呻吟，那人张口就朝跟前的白嫩脖颈咬了下去。

蔡徐坤吃痛，尾音拖长了微微扬起，被他突如其来的动作唤回神智。这个咬人的习惯，怎么这样熟悉。

然而还未等蔡徐坤仔细思考，体内灼人的粗大东西就狠厉撞上他敏感点，将他刚刚组装的神智尽数撞破，只顾得上仰起头高声浪叫。然而就是这个行为让蔡徐坤更加肯定了自己的猜测，他低低哭泣着叫出那人名字，语气分辨不出情绪。

“范…呜…范丞丞…”

正做得兴奋的范丞丞猛然间停住了，仿佛被当头泼了盆冷水。架好了相机录着相的朱正廷抬头看去，蔡徐坤布满泪痕的苍白脸颊上仍旧挂着动人情潮，丝毫看不明晰他是否在生气。空气沉寂片刻，只听得到喘息中夹杂的一点抽泣，黄明昊头一个出声。

“继续。”

-

蔡徐坤终于是被折磨得昏了过去，范丞丞将人抱在怀里，也不再压抑，把自己的东西满满都射进蔡徐坤体内，滴滴答答渗出些白浊滴落下来。黄明昊走过来，将蔡徐坤已经被磨得现出血点的手腕解开了，让他整个人都落进范丞丞臂弯之中。

朱正廷看着始终沉默着的范丞丞，将目光移到蔡徐坤狼狈不堪的身体上，淡然开口。

“心疼了？”

范丞丞也不回答，只是调整了姿势将他整个人打横抱起。

“Justin，帮他穿下衣服。”

黄明昊闻言抬眸看了朱正廷一眼，目光装了些复杂，一言不发地走过去替蔡徐坤打理起着装。

“丞丞，你可别忘了。”朱正廷将一旁已经停止运行的相机收回，取出内存卡装进了自己上衣口袋。“昨晚他昏过去前，喊的是谁的名字。”

你根本没有得到他。这是朱正廷未说出口的话。

范丞丞抱着蔡徐坤的手倏然一紧，嘴唇抿成一条直线，片刻后才缓缓放松开来，语调平静无波。

“我没忘，走吧。”

-

此时蔡徐坤被朱正廷锁在别墅抽屉里的手机正疯狂震动着，亮起的屏幕上显示出打来电话的人的名字，右上角GPS的白色标志不断闪烁。

若是范丞丞几人看到来电显示，定会认出来。

这正是头天晚上，蔡徐坤在酒店床上所唤出的那个名字。

他正在寻找蔡徐坤。

TBC.


End file.
